Sólo un minuto
by Sirenita
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando Harry Potter cuando estaba terminando el funeral de Albus Dumbledore? Tal vez la respuesta está en la pelirroja en frente suyo y con el miedo a perderla.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de JK Rowling, así que yo sólo estoy haciendo esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

"**Sólo un minuto"**

Ahí estaba ella. En el suelo sin moverse. Él se le acercó con miedo, pero no creyendo lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Era imposible que eso hubiera pasado. Y se le acercó como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Abrió la boca impresionado al ver sus ojos abiertos, tan abiertos que se podía notar que lo último que había sentido había sido dolor y sufrimiento. Su boca abierta con los labios resecos y tensos. Su cabello, su hermoso cabello pelirrojo, desordenado y sucio. No parecía la misma chica que vio rápidamente cuando tenía 11 años; no parecía ser la misma que andaba enamorada de él; no era la misma que trataba de animarlo en su quinto curso… Y no era la misma chica de quien estaba enamorado.

¿Cómo no pudo haber previsto antes? Sólo por el hecho de ser ella, su novia, de ser "El Niño Que Vivió" había pasado eso. Y era inevitable. Sirius y Dumbledore habían muerto por la misma razón que ella: Estaban relacionados estrechamente con él. Sólo por esa razón. Odiaba el hecho de que tuviera que ser el causante de tanto dolor y de la muerte de las personas que más había querido en el mundo, en su desgraciado mundo.

Tantas muertes, tantas torturas y tantas lágrimas derramadas por culpa de su existencia. Si él no hubiera derrotado a Voldemort cuando era un niño, si sus padres no hubieran muerto, si Pettigrew no hubiera traicionado a sus padres, si Tom Riddle no se hubiera convertido en Voldermort, si Tom no hubiera sido huérfano, si su madre no hubiera muerto, si el abuelo de Riddle hubiera aceptado que su hija se enamorara de un muggle… Y muchos más "hubieran" serían necesarios para transmitir toda su impotencia y rabia contra el mundo.

Y ahora le habían quitado a otra persona más de su vida. A otra persona que fue la más importante en su vida durante unos meses, unos de los mejores meses de su vida. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado un minuto antes de que esa maldición hubiera chocado en su pecho; sólo un minuto hubiera bastado para que ese final fuera distinto. Sólo un mísero minuto. Ella no hubiera terminado de esa forma. Había muerto a manos de su peor enemigo, del que ya había matado a sus padres, a su padrino y a Dumbledore… Voldemort la había matado.

Tocó su cuerpo con lentitud y sintió como su mano estaba fría. Más fría que nunca. Y sin decir nada la tomó como si eso fuera a ayudar a que el calor volviera, a que recuperara la vida. No quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptar que ella había muerto. Nunca imaginó que ella muriera, y menos que por culpa de él y tan tempranamente. Sus manos, su cara; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y frío como si fuera lo mismo tocar a una piedra.

¿Qué habría pasado si ella no estuviera muerta? Tal vez hubieran durado semanas, meses; y años incluso juntos. Nunca había pensando que algún día se iba a acabar. Pero imaginar que acabaría de esa forma tan abrupta y dolorosa era lo peor de todo. Ella podría haber seguido viviendo, estaría con él, terminaría su sexto año en Hogwarts, seguiría riendo con sus amigos, bromeando con los gemelos, conversando con Hermione… Aún seguiría a su lado y podría disfrutar de su compañera como en los últimos meses había estado haciendo.

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos para después acercarse a sus labios y besarla por última vez. Fue algo muy sútil y rápido, pero cargado de todo el dolor que Harry Potter estaba viviendo en ese momento de amargura y penuria de su vida. No era un beso como los demás; no era el primer beso que se habían dado cuando estaban celebrando la victoria… Era un beso de despedida. Pero él tenía la esperanza que fuera un mal sueño, que fuera una broma de su mente y que abriera los ojos para encontrarse en su sillón favorito de la sala común y en su regazo estaba ella, sonriendo como siempre, diciéndole que no se quedara dormido.

¿Y si todo lo que había pasado hacía diez meses había sido un sueño? Un dulce sueño que era sólo una mentira para su realidad. Tal vez Dumbledore no había muerto, tal vez la guerra no había empezado, tal vez ella seguía siendo sólo la hermana de Ron y con quien no hablaba. Y prefería que hubiera sido eso. Hubiera preferido que nada de eso hubiera pasado y que Ginny no le hablara, que apenas eran conocidos… Pero esos diez meses habían sido los mejores de su vida. ¿Arriesgar todo lo vivido por algo que no es la realidad? La realidad era que Dumbledore había muerto, la guerra había comenzado y que ella estaba sin vida frente a sus ojos.

Si tan sólo hubiera tenido un minuto más con ella para decirle todo lo que le importaba, para decirle que no lo acompañara, para detenerla a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para ir con él a la batalla final. Si sólo un minuto hubiera tenido para hacer que la historia fuera diferente, de que nada de eso fuera pasado. ¿Y valía pensar en lo que lo era? No era, no era, no era, no era… Todo era real. Tenía que metérselo en la cabeza, pero no podía, le era imposible. Era como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño y se encontraba con algo que jamás había visto; era totalmente inverosímil lo que le estaban mostrando como la "realidad". ¿Cómo iba a creer algo que recién le era palpable? Recién había pasado. Sólo hacía algunos minutos atrás. Pero si hubiera tenido tan sólo un minuto…

Mientras la veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas recordó cuando la había visto por primera vez, pero no hablaba de la primera vez que la vio y se dio cuenta de que existía, de que ella estaba presente en el mundo: Cuando estaba en la biblioteca abrumado en su quinto año y ella le llevó el huevo de pascua que su madre le había mandado. Recordaba a la perfección como se sorprendió de que fuera tan bromista, alegre y graciosa; muy positiva. Y ésa fuera la primera vez que notó que existía. La primera vez que se dio cuenta que estudiaba en su misma casa, que tenían los mismos profesores, que le gustaba el Quidditch, que tenía una personalidad parecida a la de los gemelos… La primera vez que la vio.

Y, ahora, era la última vez que la veía. La veía como la persona más maravillosa que había entrado en su vida, como la chica más especial de todas y la que quería como a nadie. Así era como la veía ahora, por última vez. ¿Por qué no había aprovechado el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola? Si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de Cho, se habría dado cuenta que ella también estaba allí; y que era mucho mejor que estar persiguiendo a una chica como Cho. Había sido un estúpido por mucho y recién se estaba dando cuenta de aquello. Había sido un ciego.

Pálida, con sus ojos cafés abiertos, rígida, fría; muerta. Así era como estaba en tan sólo unos minutos. En sólo unos minutos su vida había cambiado totalmente, en tan sólo unos segundos un gran dolor se asomó en su corazón y amenazaba con no irse jamás. Un dolor que crecería día con día y nunca podría olvidar. En tan sólo un minuto ella se había ido para siempre de su lado.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en uno de los pasillos del colegio y en frente estaba ella mirándolo con tristeza. ¡No estaba muerta, estaba viva! Sonrió feliz de verla ahí, a su lado, ya que todo lo que había imaginado no era la realidad. Pero… Podría se real, podría ser que eso pasara y pasara lo mismo que había pensado durante los últimos minutos del funeral de Dumbledore. E instintivamente miró hacia donde la tumba blanca que resaltaba entre todo mientras todos los presentes aún lloraban por la pérdida del director.

Si tan sólo tuviera un minuto para hablarle por más tiempo, en tan sólo un minuto le diría todo lo que había sentido con ella en aquellas pocas semanas. Se había sentido vivo nuevamente y después de mucho tiempo estaba feliz. ¿Feliz? No… Triste. En sólo un minuto toda esa felicidad se convirtió en tristeza, porque ya estaba más que claro lo que tenía que hacer. Lo lamentaba de verdad, no quería hacerlo; pero si quería que ella no tuviera ese final tan trágico que imaginó debía hacerlo.

Y en su mirada podía notar que ella lo sabía muy bien. Estaba con una expresión de pena e impaciencia para que hablara rápido. Era muy inteligente, era obvio que sabría que necesitaba hablar con ella para acabar con todo por su propio bien.

-Ginny, escucha… - empezó a decir Harry Potter mientras la gente se ponía de pie y los murmullos se hacían presentes en el ambiente.

Y tan sólo en un minuto pensó todo eso, en sólo un minuto tomó la decisión y en unos minutos cambiaron su vida para siempre. Estaba terminando con Ginny Weasley por su propia seguridad, porque quería protegerla… Sino fuera Harry Potter, todo hubiera sido más fácil. Si tan sólo en un minuto… En un minuto hubiera dejado de ser quién era sólo para estar más tiempo con ella.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Acá ando en uno de mis días tristes, pesimistas y depresivos en donde todo lo malo influye en mi escritura. Obviamente no quería arruinar mis fics en proceso que deben ser "alegres" y no tan tristes, así que decidí hacer un One-shot para descargar un poco toda mi rabia contenida con este mundo injusto. 

¿Y qué mejor que poner todo lo que Harry se imaginó antes de terminar con Ginny? Creo que muchas personas ya han escrito lo que Ginny sintió en los momentos que Harry le decía todo eso o de cómo sufrió los días posteriores. ¿Y él? Yo creo que él también sufrió mucho, y es por eso que escribí este fic dramático, reflexivo y mucho más romántico de lo normal (o sea, normal para mí). Fue muy fácil escribir todo lo que le pensó momentos previos a hablar con Ginny, así que esto me salió en unos… 30 minutos (no estoy mintiendo, se los juro!). El único "problema" que le veo es que es muy corto, pero... Está bien así. Me gusta. Creo que es lo justo y lo necesario. Qué piensan ustedes?

Espero que si lo han leído… O sea, digamos las personas valientes que se atreven a leer esto que apenas tiene un diálogo, porque admitámoslo; desanima mucho ver que un fic sólo son párrafos sin diálogos que la hagan más corta… En fic, siguiendo con mi idea xD!... Espero que si lo han leído me dejen un review para saber cómo ha estado y así veo si es creíble lo que pensó Harry con el final del libro, obvio.

Cuídense, adiós!


End file.
